Rant
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: This is a rant about why Thanos is an idiot for wven considering wiping out half the univers to 'save' it. By Peyer Parker. Complete


Peter Parker POV:

I was thinking about Thanos' plan to wipe out half of the universe to 'save' it and got a sudden urge to yell at him for the sheer idiocity he managed to come up with. Is he dumb, willfully ignorant, or does he just not care?

Let's think this through.

On average there are about 9,728 planes in the air at any given time, not including private or military planes. On those planes there are about 1,270,406 people total. Now let's say half the pilots disappear causing their aircraft to crash. Of course there is always a chance the co-pilot will save the plane but for simplicities sake let's just say they didn't. This killed 635,203 people. Not a lot in the grand scheme of things but the body count keeps building.

Of those planes how many were over a city when it crashed? Was the city as big as New York or just a small town? How many were taking off or landing only to crash into the airport rendering it useless to other planes that needed to land? How many airports were unable to allow a plane to land causing it to need an emergency landing that isn't guaranteed to go smoothly? How many casualties would that add up too?

If you're tired of planes let's move on to cars. Almost everyone uses a car nowadays. What happens when the driver vanishes? If there extremely lucky the car will be stopped or on an empty straight road so that if they had a passenger they would be unharmed along with any bystanders. But let's be honest, how many people are that lucky?

There would be millions of crashes. Vehicles running into trees, cars, people, houses, businesses and so much more. Millions would die, the lucky ones on impact.

But what about those who survived? The injured people who just managed to dodge certain death? EMPs, police, and firefighters would come and rush them to a hospital usually, but half of them are gone. Their forces would be spread out as far as they could go, but it wouldn't be nearly enough, not to mention the mess the roads would be, so packed full of abandoned or recked cars. Those people who just managed to dodge a bullet with the crash weren't so lucky the second time.

There would be those who did make it to the hospital, of course. You'd think they had a better shot at surviving than those who were still stuck in there cars or on the road, and you'd be right, partially. Don't forget half the doctors and nurses disappeared as well, some in the middle of surgery killing the patient. So the staff will be over worked and will need to make difficult calls.

They would choose to help as many people as they could, but that would be at the expense of others. If you could potentially survive your injury but it was a long complicated process you would be put aside for those who would survive with a much quicker procedure. Definitely a painful decision for anyone to make.

Let's move on to a different source of tragedy, nuclear power plants. There are about 450 nuclear power plants in the world. If half their staff are gone don't the chances of a meltdown increase exponentially? If a single plant has a meltdown it affects everything in a 50 mile radius, and as many people know nuclear radiation is deadly and can contaminate food and water sources. The survival in those areas is dwelling rapidly.

On to food. Distribution of food would be severely decreased with the disappearance of half the farmers and distributors along with the wrecks and the roads the wrecks are blocking. So people would have to revert to hunting and gathering unless they had an alternate food source. Water, too, is not going to go unaffected so those without a cream water source don't have a great chance at survival one the water stops working.

With the lack of food, water, and vaccines (not many ways to distribute or make them anymore) diseases start to run rampant. Common ailments turn deadly and ancient disease start making a comeback. These diseases will kill a good portion of the remaining population.

Now thinking back on it wasn't Groot a plant? He disappeared so doesn't that mean all living things will be affected including, you know, our food source!? So after preaching about wiping half the universe so that everyone has plenty of resources, the idiot wiped out half of the resources as well rendering his pathetic attempt at balance redundant. Absolutely brilliant. Give him an applause for managing to cause the most unnecessary slaughter in the whole universe.

Thinking about it some more, on a planet like Earth, what happens when you wipe out half of the plant life? You know, the things that produce oxygen that we need to breath? I'm not not a scientist but I can take a guess about what would happen.

Everyone knows plants produce oxygen. Everyone also knows that they need carbon dioxide. Now since humanity, the major source of carbon dioxide, has been reduced to a mere fraction of the original population there is a chance there wouldn't be enough carbon dioxide to go around so plants would start dying. And then there wouldn't be enough oxygen to go around causing a vicious cycle. I don't know about you, but I'd predict that the air would be getting rather thin rather quickly. This could spiral enough to cause global extinction.

Now this is just for Earth, and I know nothing about alien life, but how many planets do you think would have a similar downward spiral?

So I stand to reason that Thanos is an idiot who could quite possibly be the end of most if not all life in the universe.


End file.
